At last my love comes along
by PillsburyDB11
Summary: Luffy and Nami were neighbors and childhood friends they did everything together.Unfortunatly Luffy had to move away when he was 11 due to his Grandpas new job. They made a promise to meet again as he left her his strawhat.5 years have passed since then and he hasnt returned.But who are the three new transfer students? Oh its a school fic A/U First fanfic. So please review! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Memories Updated Chapter

-u

A/N Okay guys bear with me for a bit this is my first time making a story so if I make mistakes please let me know so I don't make them again. Also I'd like to give my friend DavidJoker a shout for all the help! Thanks dude! Well anyway here goes

Oh I don't own One Piece obviously if I did I'd make Luffy and Nami a couple already but oh well. :p Also help me out and let me know how it is please! I know I said this already but I can't stress enough about it cause well I'm stressing over here… :p Oh I'll try to keep the characters in character as much as I can. Well here goes my first fanfic!

Chapter 1 Updated Chapter

"I'm home mom, Nojiko " Nami yelled as she walked in her house after her club activities.

"Welcome home" Bellemere and Nojiko shouted from the kitchen as Bellemere was making dinner for Nami and her sister , Nojiko was sitting at the table waiting to eat. "How were club activities"? asked Nojiko.

Nami just groaned answering her 19 year old sister who was in her first year of college.

Nojiko just looked at her sister whose in her second year of high school laughing at her. Nami frowned at her before asking her mom if the food was almost ready.

After dinner Nami went up stairs to her room and tried to get her homework done for the night. Its been a week since school started but she's sick of it already. That also her club activities are exhausting. As she was finishing her homework she looked at her nightstand and grabbed the strawhat she got from her closest friend. She put it on her head and went to turn her lights off and got in bed.

Nami's dream 10 years ago

"Luffy"! A 6 year Nami yelled at her 5 year old friend " Get down from that tree"! "You're going to fall"! she yelled

"Shishishishi" laughed Luffy "Don't be a such a worrywart Nami" he said. He was he was always climbing trees at her house since they were neighbors. His grandpa Garp was a police chief. Were as her mom Bellemere use to be a police officer. So they were really close cause he always visited her when his grandpa was working which was a lot. Bellemere quit being an officer when she adopted Nami and Nojiko.

As Luffy kept getting higher and higher Nami was getting more worried. She saw him do this a lot but for some reason was very worried this time. "Luffy"! She yelled again "Please get down".

Luffy looked down and saw how worried she was so reluctantly got down. He was on the fourth branch when it broke and he fell.

"Luffy" Nami yelled as she ran under him breaking is fall. As the laid Nami got up and hit him over the head "Be more careful! Baka" cried Nami

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed. "Thanks Nami!" As he wiped her tears "Lets play again" He yelled and ran off laughing and Nami joining him.

Nami's dream cont. 3 years later

"Happy Birthday Nami make a wish" Yelled her family and neighbors as she blow out her candles as she turned nine.

"Hurry I want cake" yelled Luffy excited for the cake.

"Don't keep your husband waiting" teased Bellemere and Nojiko.

Nami looked over to them and said "What"!?

Garp and Ace teased Luffy saying " Your wife is now older then you so you can't tell her what to do".

Luffy asked "Wife and its just a year difference"?!

"So what's a husband/wife" they both asked Bellemere said its when two people get married the husband is the man and the wife is the women.

" Married"? asked Luffy. "Is that a food"?

"NO" They all face-palmed except for Nami.

So whats "Married" She asked her mom

"It only happens when two people have special feelings for each other and you want to care for that person". She explained Luffy looked at Nami and she looked back and then they said "I want to marry Luffy/Nami".

"What"! they all said.

As Ace and Nojiko fell back and Bellemere and Garp had their mouths open.!

Luffy said " Even though Nami hits me a lot (which got him another hit from her) I still find her special" He grinned his biggest grin.

Nami said "Well even though he's a pain in the butt and an idiot.

(Oi he said as he moved his hand) and makes me worry a lot"!

She looked at him and smiled. "He's my idiot and he makes me smile" She concluded.

They all stared still shocked Luffy got bored grabbed Nami's hand and yelled at Nami "lets go build a fort and sleep together"! He said as he ran to her living run while holding hands.

That got Bellemere and Garp out of their shock and screamed its too "early for that". While Ace and Nojiko just layed there forgotten.

Nami's dream Cont. three years later

"Why"! A 11 year old Luffy yelled at his grandpa. "Why do we have to move from Blue Town and go live at Water 7"! He yelled "What about my friends Ussop, Kaya, Vivi, Chopper (I'm making him be in the same grade but he's 2 years younger then them.)". "What about Nami" He cried.

Garp just looked down and said "Sorry Luffy" As Ace tried to console him.

"When" Luffy said quietly.

Garp looked away and mumbled something.

Luffy yelled out "when".

Garp looked at him and said. "We're leaving tomorrow and our stuff will be brought over there".

Luffy looked wided eyed and ran out of the house. Ace tried to go after him but Garp stopped him. Luffy dreaded the short distance between his house and Nami's. He didn't want to but he had to tell her. Collecting himself he knocked on her door Nojiko answered a little surprised " Can you call Nami" he said.

"Sure" She said. "NAMI" she shouted "Your husband's here" she added jokingly.

Nami ran out "Hey Luffy" She smiled.

Luffy said I need to talk to you. Then looked at Nojiko still there and added "alone".

This had Nami worried but didn't show it as Nojiko went inside."Luffy what's wrong" she asked.

He told her "Promise me you won't cry" He said softly.

Nami looked wided eyed put said just as softly "I promise".

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'm moving to Water 7 for my grandpa's job"

Nami mouth started to quiver as she asked "When". Luffy still held her and she asked again .

"Tomorrow, I'm moving tomorrow." He said softly. As she blinked away her tears. He let her go and smiled while wiping off her tears. "You know you promised me" He said and started to laugh "Shishishi" causing her to smile softly. While staring at her Luffy remember something he heard from Bellemere. So he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Salty" He thought as he tasted her. He quickly pulled away and ran away leaving her standing still.

In the morning they were all saying their goodbyes as Garp and Ace got in the car. Luffy looked over at Nami and smiled at her but she just looked at him. He started to feel sad and turned away. And he started to walk and put his strawhat over his head that he got from Garp for his ninth birthday. He then felt someone hug him from behind and turned and saw Nami. She was about to run back when Luffy grabbed her hand and put his hat over her head. She was very surprised by this cause she knew how special it was to him. He took it everywhere! To school, when the went shopping even to his showers which Bellemere found strange.

"You hold on to it" He said.

She just nodded.

"Oh shishishishi" he laughed.

" What" She asked.

He grinned his biggest grin and said "I'll be back for it I promise". Which made her smile. As they waved goodbye.

In the car as Garp pulled away he looked over at Luffy and said…. As Bellemere, Nojiko and Nami saw them pull away Bellemere looked down at Nami and said at the same time as Garp told Luffy. "I'm so glad you held it in for him/her" As Luffy was bawling his eyes out. Nami was grabbing the hat so it covered hers eyes as tears spilled out of her.

She woke up with a smile on her face . So its been 5 years since then she thought as she smiled at the memory. She started to do her normal routine to get ready for school when she got out of the shower she looked at her phone and saw it was 7:40! "Nooooo"She thought I overslept! " School starts in 10 minutes if I run now I'll make it in time". She thought as she got ready.

Bellemere and Nojiko had the biggest grins on their faces as Bellemere held a letter in her hand she was waiting for Nami to come down. She never did so they were going up the stairs to her room. They almost knocked on the door as Nami zoomed by yelled "Bye" and ran out of the house.

"Wait Nami" Nojiko yelled but she was already gone. Wow she thought as she sweat-dropped.

Bellemere walked beside her and said "She'll be really excited when she finds out".

"Yeah" Nojiko said.

Bellemere smiled and said " I can't believe he's coming back". As she looked at the letter it said "I can't wait to see you again Nami" ~ Luffy .

A 16 year black hair boy with a scar under his left just eyed his old hometown enjoying the scenery as he heard fighting behind. He turned and laughed "Shishishi" "They're at it again". He thought. "Oi" he said to a green haired boy and a blond hair boy "We need to go fill out the paper work for the school ". He reminded them.

"Yeah Moss head" said the blond haired boy.

"Shut it Curly brow" yelled the green haired boy.

"Lets go shishishishi" said the black haired laughing at their fight. "It's good to be back" he thought. As they made their way to the school. One more thought crossed his mind as he smiled at a memory of an orange haired girl.

Second A/N Okay so I know some people might get excited about what might be a new chapter but I had to do this update and make it easier to read. Thanks again to my friend DavidJoker For all the help. Hopefully I did better! Also Straw Honey and all the people who reviewed and liked the story! Thanks guys! Means a lot! I hope to have chapter 2 out sometime Wednesday! Thanks again and I hope it's easier to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Well thanks guys for all the reviews and the follows and stuff. Also for all the help I've gotten. Thanks again DavidJoker! I was really surprised to be honest, I'm glad that y'all liked it and I hope y'all like this new chapter as well. Remember I don't own One Piece if I did I'd make Luffy and Nami a couple so the debate would be over. Also sorry again if there are mistakes still trying to get use to writing this much. :p Also this chapter will be a little different because it will be more about descriptions as well as what the plot of my story will be. Also please remember to review the story so I know what's good and not , also how I can continue to improve in my writing. Well without further ado here's chapter two!

Chapter 2

"Crap! I'm about to be late!"She thought as she ran the familiar path she usually walks to school. 'I can't believe I overslept.' She thought as she checked her phone to make sure she was still good on time it read 7:48 She was catching her breath as she was nearing her school East Blue Academy. It was a very prestige school that has a very rich history , probably the best in Japan. If you go there it helps a lot to get into a good college as well when you're looking for future jobs .State of the art equipment as well as very smart teachers. Not only that it also has a nice soccer, and baseball field ,as well as a pool. That is surrounded by a seven foot wall that goes around the school.

She was so glad when she got her scholarship for the school because of her cartography that they found very intriguing. She gets to make new maps for them every week which she loves doing. 'Oh I have to give them the new map for the week. But I have cheerleading after school.. oh well I guess I'll be a little late to club activities.' She thought .

As she was rounding the corner, she noticed all the reporters outside the school. 'What the heck? Who are all these people.' She thought as she peered over the corner.

"Mellonie! Is this perhaps East Blue Academy?" A love stuck person said behind her.

"Yeah it is. But I don't know why all these people are here." She said..

"Shishishishi, yeah theres a lot of them. Hey lets jump over the wall.!" Another person said.

"Yeah there is and you can go I'll go in the gate like a normal person." She replied. Wait that laugh..

"Fine by me. Lets go Curly brow, you too Lu…." He started but was cut off.

"Shut it Moss Head" the other boy replied.

"Shishishishi! You guys are funny" the other boy said. "Lets go guys we still need to register." He remind them. As he started climbing the wall with the other two behind him.

"Byeee Mellonie" The love struck one said as he jumped over.

"Quit acting weird" The other voiced replied. "Oh and thanks" He yawned 'I need a nap' He thought as he jumped over.

"Shishishi, thanks Nami! See you later!" The other boy said as he too jumped over.

"You're welcome Luffy."She replied… "Wait What!?" She jawdropped and tried to climb but couldn't reach. She then rushed through the reporters and ignored the questions they asked and headed in the school hoping to find him. But didn't see him. She wanted to head to the office but she got a text from Vivi asking where was she. So instead she headed to class thinking of an excuse to tell Brook-sensei.

It turns out she didn't need on as she walked in and was hugged by her friends Vivi and Kaya. Told her that she was excused because of the reporters that were outside. They were a disturbance and principal Sengoku decided to blame them instead as he chased them away.

"Thank goodness" Nami said as she went to sit down. She didn't have to hear Brook ask to see her panties (Which she thinks is sexual harassment). In which she would reply by hitting him over the head. Luckily she never got in trouble. She looked over to see Robin smile at her and she waved back at her. Robin was a student teacher for history, Nami also considered her like a sister. Nami also thinks and tells her that she should be the teacher since she is smarter then Brook and more importantly not a pervert. Robin would just laugh. She sighed as she thought of Luffy 'Was it really him' she wondered?

"Whats wrong." Vivi asked hearing her sigh.

"Nothing, just thinking Nami replied

"Are you sure?" She asked. She just nodded.

She looked around to not worry Vivi as she noticed first of all that Brook wasn't there and that a lot of people were talking about the events of this morning. She looked over at her friends, noticed that the were talking about it also. So she started to listen to them.

"So why were they here?" Chopper asked his friend Ussop.

"Its cause they wanted to see the great Ussop" he replied. As Chopper's eyes sparkled and Kaya laughed a her boyfriends joke and held his hand. She felt Vivi's and Nami's stares as they looked at her and she sweated dropped. 'Love makes you different' They thought as they stared at the couple that has been together for 2 years now.

Kaya couldn't stand the stares anymore so she asked Nami. "So I heard you got confessed to again" Now it was their turn to stare at her and Nami felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah I did." She replied.

"And….." They said?

"And.. Nothing I said no sorry" She replied.

"That's like the 15th guy Nami!" Kaya said

"I know, its just I didn't like any of them.." She replied

"I know who you like, that fake husband of yours." Vivi teased. Nami frowned at Vivi and regrets telling her that story as Kaya tired and failed to hold her laughter. Ussop looked over at his girlfriend and laughed with her cause he loves her laugh.

"Yeah its true the heard" They heard someone say as the other person scuffed . They looked over to see what they were talking about.

"Hey , what are you guys talking about" Vivi asked.

"Apparently , the reporters were here for these three new transfers students that are going to transfer here." The guy who scuffed said.

"Why would they do that" Nami asked surprised.

"Who know's , apparently these guys are the next big thing in Japanese soccer. They had an article about them saying that they'll come here." The other guy said. "Also these guys are really good! They've signed professional contracts for East Blue FC and came to this school because its their youth team. But they play in the professional league and actually won their first game 4-0. Their defense is good as well as the goalie. And the wingers too" He concluded.

'Wow' They thought as they started to hear their teachers laugh as well as another laugh that Nami knew was familiar. As well as arguing.? They all looked at the door and say it open and see Brook tell the guys behind him to wait. .

"Yohohohohoho" they heard Brook laugh. He walked over to Kaya (who's seated in the first row) and asked "Can I see your panties." Which earned him a hit from Ussop. (Which is seated behind Kaya and next to Nami who has an empty seat on her left)

He laughed again "Yohohohoho." As he got serious which is rare. "Well I'm sure you all heard of the commotion this morning with the luckily they weren't found which would've caused more commotion because…" He finished waiting for one to answer.

"Shishishishi we jumped over the wall." one laughed. Nami couldn't believe it . "Was it really him she thought.'

As Brook continued talking."Well anyway lets introduce the new students." He said. "First its…" was as far as he got as a blond hair boy walked up to Kaya and held her hand while bowing.

"Hello my name is Sanji and it's a pleasure to meet an angel like yourself" He said with hearts in his eyes. Ussop then quickly moved Kaya out the way and made her sit at his seat. And he took her place in Sanjis hands. Which Sanji wasn't to trilled about and almost kicked him. But then…

"Oi you Perverted Cook leave them alone" A greened haired boy said as he introduced himself as Zoro.

"Shut it Moss head" Sanji yelled at the boy as he tried kicking him only for Zoro to grab his leg and pushed it away. He was about to tell him off when Robin stepped in and politely asked him to stop and take a seat next to Vivi. (Who's in the third row, She also wasn't to happy about it)

"Of course…. Ummm " Sanji started

"Robin"she replied

"Haiii Robin Channn" He said with hearts in his eyes. Zoro just scuffed and sat next to Chopper (Who was in the last row and looked out the window)

Chopper said shyly "That was umm pretty cool what you ummm did for Ussop" he heard no response so he looked over and saw him sleeping. 'So Cool!' he thought with sparkles in his eyes.

"Okay." Brook said as he just stood depressed in a corner knowing he was forgotten. "We still have one more student you can come in" He said stilled depressed.

"Shishishishi" he laughed telling Brook to lighten up. As he grinned widely at him. Brook felt a lot better. But Nami couldn't believe her eyes. She felt her mouth dry. Memories started to fill her head the fort, their kiss , the day he left and also promised to come back. Tears started to swell up but blinked them away quickly. Vivi looked at her worried at her reaction. She knew who it was they all did! Ussop jawdropped he couldn't believe who it was, his best friend. Chopper started to cry. Zoro woke up and tried to comfort him. Kaya seated next to Nami was also worried. But she was happy for her friend.

"Okay" Brook said as he was introducing the last student. "You are…" He said wanting him to finish.

"HELLOOO I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meat you!" He yelled happily.. "Wait" he suddenly said. "Is there any meat here" he asked with is eyes turned to meat. Everyone started laughing as they replied "No its meEt not meAt." Nami was so happy 'he hasn't changed a bit' she thought. 'I'can't wait to talk to him' she thought happily. She almost missed what Luffy said next..

"Ah you can sit next to Nami" Brook said. Luffys head gears started to turn slowly as he thought of way to tell her he hasn't forgotten her. 'Oh I Know this always made her happy.' He thought grinning.

"So that means I could sit next to my wife" He said happily. Nami felt the room heat up or not really the room. But her body well not really her body but her face. Her face was a very very concerning shade of red. As her mouth was wide open and her eyes were bulging out of her head. As were others that were in the classroom except for one who thought 'That bastard' as a aura of pure anger filled him and another who just laughed at the blond haired boys expression

"Hey Nami." He said as he walked to her. "Are you okay." He asked as he put his forehead on hers. That snapped her out of it. As anger replaced her embarrassment.

"Hey Luffy" She said with fire behind her.

"Yeah." Luffy replied

"You BAKA!" She screamed as she hit him repeatedly.

"Nice to you too" He said on the floor as his soul leaving his body. " I see MEAT!" It said happily. As it flow away before Nami grabbed it and put it back in.

She then remembered she was in class so she walked to the door stood in front and said "I'm Sorry" bowed and then ran as fast as her feet could take her back to her house.

"What I do wrong ?" Luffy sincerely asked "I thought she'd be happy?" He said dumbfounded as he looked at Zoro.

"Hmmm I don't know either" He replied just as surprised.

'Idiots' Sanji thought as he face palmed as did Vivi and Kaya.

"I don't get it why did she hit him" Ussop asked. Kaya just smiled at him.

A/N 2

And finished That took a while.. And I like the Kaya x Ussop pairing too. I didn't see to much of her so I made her the center of attention for the two perverts lol poor Ussop though . Well I hope y'all will like it sorry for the late update I tried my best and I hope you guys read it don't forget to review. Also I'm not to good with describing stuff so if the school sounds weird just remember its a really fancy school. Oh I hope you like the plot the story will have of them being pro soccer players. There will still be a lot of Luffy and Nami scenes. But I will focus more on the soccer aspects of it Not like write full games of it. It will be cut and just explains the scores and things like that. What will be explained of the soccer aspect is a player's fall from grace and how hard work and perseverance as well as never giving up and words from a loved one can lead to redemption. (It's a little spoiler gotta keep people interested) :p Also if you know stuff about the J- League (Which is the Japanese League) Like important rivalries or who the best teams are. OR the AFC (Champions League). Please help I'm not to familiar with it thanks again and I hope you enjoy, Remember to review and have a nice night.! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N

Hey guysssss! If it seems like I'm in a good mood, I am that's why I'm writing sooner! I was going to wait for Sunday to write the next chapter mainly cause it's my day off and publish it sometime at night ,but thanks to y'all I decided to work on it sooner not only that but write chapter 4 as well! Also I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read, follow, or review my story! I never thought that people would actually like it to be honest. So thanks! So much! You guys are awesome! Well before I start I'd like to remind people that I don't own One Piece if I did there would be no debate about the otp , where it would obviously be Luffy and Nami! And none of that other nonsense. Lol I kid obviously! Well without further ado here's the next chapter Enjoy!

Chapter 3

'That Moron.' She thought as she was walking back home. Ignoring the fearful glances she got as people tried to avoid her. Animals, kids, and even some adults turned away as they could see her anger. It didn't help that the source of her anger was right beside her annoying her to no end.

"Nami, Nami,Nami." He said trying to catch her attention to no avail. "Are you mad?" He asked sincerely. She almost snapped at that comment but kept her anger under control.

"Luffy, please be quiet!" She said as nicely as she could wanting some time to think. Surprisingly Luffy stopped talking which shocked her a bit. She turned to look at him and saw he was staring at her and smiled at her. She quickly looked away blushing with a smile on her face. 'Wait! I'm supposed to be mad at him.' She reminded herself. That got her thinking of why they were walking to her house in the first place…

Flashback 5 minutes ago…

She just stood there outside the school gates. 'Why did he say that?' She thought as she buried her face in her hands. At first glance you'd think she was crying but if you look closely you'd see the smile on her lips. 'Okay.' She thought composing herself. She looked at the time seeing it was 8:25. She thought about going back to school but decided against it. 'Guess I'll go home.' She thought as she turned to walked back home.

Only to have someone run into her.

"Oops Shishishi. Sorry Nami didn't see you there." Luffy said. "What are you doing one the ground anyway?" Helping her up.

"You ran into me stupid." She yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, oops shishishi." Luffy said

"Whatever I'm going home." Nami said as she walked home

"Okay let's go!" He said inviting himself and as he walked next to her on her on her left.

End of flashback

She sweatdropped. 'How did that even happened?' She thought as they walked to her house.

'Shishishishi.' Luffy thought as he looked at his old friend. He was really happy to see her he missed her a lot, meat never tasted the same when they were apart. He started drooling as he thought how delicious meat would soon be but got over it.

He looked at her again and felt himself blush so he looked away.. 'Maybe I'm getting sick.' He thought pouting. He looked at her again and noticed how much she's changed. He always thought she was pretty growing up. But looking at her now she was… 'Wait what's that word.' He thought trying to remember. 'Hot?... No that sounds like something Sanji would say. (Sanji sneezed , he thought a hot lady was thinking of him as he went into love mood, Vivi sweatdropped.) butterfly? No that's not it" he thought 'Oh it's beautiful shishishi.' He remembered.

He looked over again and thought. 'Her orange hair looked nice long, and her bod….. Shishishi I've been hanging out with Sanji too long. Don't wanna be a pervert shishishi.' He thought (Sanji sneezed again but this time he started to get depressed. Vivi really wants to change seats). As the wind picked up making the cherry blossoms flutter in the air as well as her hair as strands of it started to bother her. Luffy instinctively reached over and put her hair behind her ear blushing. She was still thinking so much she didn't notice. 'Shishishishi, yup beautiful.' He thought happily. He then got an idea and hoped he didn't get beaten to a pulp again.

"Hey Nami, can I see your hand?" He asked

"Sure." She said giving him her left hand.

"Not that one silly, your right hand." He said blushing.

"Oh sorry Luffy." She said giving him her right hand. He just held it before he thought. 'Here goes nothing.' As he shut his eyes and laced his fingers though hers. He counted to ten before opening then and noticed she was still lost in thought. 'Shishishi, she must be thinking about something important.' He thought as they walked hand in hand. 'Whatever this feeling is, I only get when I'm with her. ' He thought blushing and I like it!

'Even his hand fits perfectly in mine.' She thought. Wait.?! Hand?! As another gust of wind started to blow taking her mind of her thoughts as she used her hand (her free hand) to keep her hair in place. She was really happy to see him again before he opened his big mouth. He looked taller, leaner, with his usually messy black hair and a scar under his left eye. She made a note to ask him about that later.

Sure she felt happy when he stilled called her his wife with his childlike attitude. She thought blushing, but he embarrassed her , not because she cared what her classmates thought she only worried about her friends. It was how easily he said it and when he put his forehead on hers she snapped. It made her mad that he still did these things as if they were still kids and it hurt her because of that. She didn't want him to see her as the childhood friend he grew up with, but the girl she is now. With her long orange and her figure that had most guys confessing to or drooling over her. She knew she was probably overreacting with what she did to him he was Luffy after all. The densest person ever she just didn't know what else to do.

'You have no idea how happy you make me! Baka…' She thought sadly. 'You're the only person who makes me feel like this!' She thought as she looked over at him again. She knew she had feelings for him that was made perfectly clear the moment he walked in and her heart stopped. But she wanted him to feel the same way she did. She wanted him to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her not just cause of what they did as kids but because he felt it in his heart she wanted him to feel the same feelings she had for him. But that scared her because what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he only saw her as the childhood friend and only that? What if he only decided to date her out of pity? ' What if? What if?' She thought as her hands stated to shake.

Luffy noticed this and squeezed Nami's hand. Calming her , she looked at him. Then she started to check her surroundings and noticed she was almost home.

"Almost there Luffy." Nami said

"Yeah I know." He replied he was glad she hasn't noticed. 'I like holding her hand.'He thought.

Nami was reaching in her bag for her key when she heard two people say.

"Aw look at the love birds." Ace and Nojiko said teasingly.

"What are you talking about." she asked annoyed. 'Crap.' Luffy thought as Ace pointed down and Nojiko laughed. Nami looked down and shrieked! Luffy and her were holding hands! 'When did this happen.' She thought blushing. She let go as Luffy pouted. "Why were you holding my hand." She yelled.

"No reason please don't hurt me!" He said waving his hands hoping to calm her backing away to where Ace and Nojiko were. She got on her tiptoes and up to his face to threaten him. But whatever was going to be said was forgotten as Ace and Nojiko pushed Luffy and his lips locked with hers. They stared at each other for a few seconds wided eyed before Nami wanted to push him away. Knowing he was going to get beat up after this anyway he brought her closer as he grabbed her waist and deepen the kiss. She was surprised at first and wanted to push away which made Luffys heart hurt so he started to let her go. Only to have her put her arms over his neck and kiss him back.

Ace and Nojiko were placing bets. Ace said she was still going to beat him up. Nojiko thought differently as she saw her sister kiss the love of her life. But Ace knew which buttons to push on Nami. 'Sorry Luffy, you'll be okay.' He thought as he was waiting for them to finish.

"She tastes sweet.' He thought as the kiss started to slow.

'Surprisingly it didn't taste like meat.' She thought as they pulled away from each but she kept her arms over his neck while Luffy kept his hands on her waist. She was staring at him blushing.

'She is beautiful.' He thought blushing he decided to her. "Hey Nami" he started as she looked at him. "You're bea…" Was as far as he got before someone interrupted him.

"Hey lovebirds get a room!" Ace said mockingly. 'Sorry Luffy, but your older brother needs money.' He thought.

'I'm going to kill him! Luffy and Nojiko thought as Luffy felt a demons aura in front of him. 'Who knew that such a pretty girl can be so scary.' He thought as his knees trembled. 'Should've eaten more meat.' He thought as he saw his life flash before his eyes. While Luffy was living his last day. Nojiko, facepalming gave Ace his money while he saluted his fallen brother.

'Sorry bro.' He thought as he saw his brothers soul leave his body.. 'Huh, wasn't expecting that.' He sweatdropped.

"Gotta hurry so I can get my MEAT!" His soul said as he rushed faster to the sky only for Nami to grab it again and throw up back at Luffy.

"Nami! I'm sorry." Luffy said or tried to anyway as every part of his face was swollen. So it sounded like "Gnani, I'm sarry"

Nami just looked at him. As she brought her fingers to her lips surprising her. She felt her eyes water as she opened her front door, ran to her room and slammed the door .

Outside

"Well I'm glad your okay Luffy." Ace laughed his brothers swollen face. "Not only that I made 50 dollars" he said grinning. Luffy and Nojiko wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face.

"I heit yuh Ase." ( I hate you Ace) Luffy said as he struggled to get up. Ace helped him up and help him walk to their house next door,

"Bye Nojiko!" Ace said grinning again.

"Leter Nijcko." (Later Nojiko) Luffy said.

She watched them leave as she sighed. 'Damn it Ace.' She thought as she walked inside to try to comfort her sister. Remembering the slam she heard , she figured the door was locked , she also felt something behind the door so she decided to wait till she calmed down.

Unknown to her however was that the door was open hoping for someone to come in. Unknown to her was that feeling behind the door was not anger. But sadness, sadness for what she did to him. As well as sadness that she ruined her chance… 'Baka!' She told herself as the tears fell out. 'I'm sorry Luffy.' She thought as she cried herself to sleep..

A/N 2

You know I just realized that I took 3 chapters to explain what happened in 30 or 40 minutes. :p oh well…. Hope you guys like this new chapter like I said before I was going to have a Sunday double feature. But thanks for all your reviews and support I decided to have chapter 3 done earlier. So please remember to review the story let me know what I need to work on so that the story can be more enjoyable for the reader! Also I hope that guys still find it interesting! See you Sunday with the new chapter! Also I hope y'all enjoyed this one! Laters! :) have a nice night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello guys hows it going I hope you guys are enjoying your Sunday! Oh also Happy Mother's day remember to thank your mom for everything she's done for you! Glad for all the reviews again I'm glad this story is doing good, don't forget to review for this chapter as well.. Oh remember I don't own One Piece. So without further ado here is chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Sunday morning as Nami just laid there as she has been doing for the past 5 days. Sure whenever her sister went to work she would step out of here room and eat, take a shower and watch tv to not be bored. But as soon as she heard her sister getting home she would hurry back to room and her sister would knock on the door asking how she was but never coming in. Nami was annoyed by that she knew she was acting childish. She understood that Nojiko wanted to give her space, but she also knew that if her foster mother was here she'd have forced her go to school. Unfortunately Bellemere went to her hometown Cocoyashi to help out her old friend Gen that Monday morning, so these past few days were boring. Shes glad Bellemere is coming backing but at the same time scared..

'I'm such an idiot' She thought for the thousandth time. Luffy's stopped by a few times and tried to talk to her, he kept on telling her how sorry he was pleading for her to open the door. With his hand on the door unknown to him however was that she had her hand at the same place as her tears fell silently . She wanted nothing more then for him to open her door, to sweep her off her feet, to kiss her like he did. But he didn't much to her annoyance she knows shes being difficult.

'Oda.. I never realized what a bitch I was' She thought sadly as her fingers went to her lips. Her thoughts went back to the kiss and she had to admit that at first she was surprised, her mind mind made her push him away, making her heart hurt. But when she felt him pull her close her heart almost stopped. Her logical side again pushed him away (much to her annoyance ) and felt him let go and she panicked. Letting her instincts take over (much to hearts relief ) as she put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. When they parted she couldn't believe it. Until Ace ruined the mood 'I'm going to kill him.' She thought annoyed. She sighed.

"Nami, get down here!" Bellemere said.

"Coming!" She answered as she went downstairs she couldn't find her mom anywhere in the house. Till she yelled out again. Nami noticed she was outsider not the back. 'Oh yeah, it's that time of year.' She thought as her mom was making barbecue to get ready to watch her favorite soccer team East Blue FC play. They've had decent seasons since their promotion 5 years ago finishing midtable for those 5 years. But this year is different. That's why she's really excited for this season Nami remembered her saying after she heard the result of their first game a 4-0 win for them as they beat last years runner up which she didn't see that the team had gotten 7 new players with great potential. She heard that they had gotten 2 new goalies (she found it hard to believe that they could actually find goalies as good as Red Haired), 2 new defenders, and 3 new attacking players. Also a brand new coach that said as quoted. "Super! Excited to be in charge of this new project. That showed Super promise!".

"Hey mom, how was your trip?" Nami asked. Hopefully not knowing she hasn't gone to school for four days.

"Good, Gen just needed help with his pinwheel company. Don't know why he just doesn't hire an assistant." She said annoyed.

"Maybe he just likes you going over there." Nami teased.

"Ha ha" Bellemere said sarcastically. As she heard the backdoor open. She turned to see Nojiko stand there looking shocked.

"What's wrong Nojiko, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Bellemere said surprised as Nojiko walked to Nami and gave her a hug.

"Okay tell me what's going…. " Bellemere started only to have her phone ring indicating the game was starting. "Never mind tell me later! Oh bring the food in too. Oh Nami you can invite that long nose guy I like watching games with him." She said as she took a plate for herself and ran inside. Nojiko was still hugging Nami , they started to pull apart. Nami noticed that she had tears in her eyes as she started to feel guilty.

"I'm Sorry. I was stupid." They said at the same time. "Wait!? What!?" They said again. "You go first! Ughhhhhh" they said at the same time.

Nojiko said as she put her hands over Nami's mouth "I didn't mean to push you into him, I'm sorry." As she took her hands off her sisters mouth. She saw Nami mumbled something.

"What?" Nojiko said.

"Don't be." Nami whispered. Nojiko just stared at her sister as she waited for her to speak up.

"Don't be sorry.. Nojiko. I umm actually kinda liked it.." She said blushing. Nojiko looked at her wided eyed.

"You did?" Nojiko said as she remembered what she did to Luffy and remembering her bet with Ace. 'Jerk' she thought. "Then why did you know beat him up…" She finished..

Nami looked at her with tears in her eyes as she said. "I don't know! I was so happy when I saw him again, when we held hands. I liked it when he kissed me it made my heart stop! So why did I hurt him!" She said bitterly. As she got depressed. "What if he hates me know." She told her.

"I doubt it, Nami I mean he did visit you." Nojiko said

"Well he hasn't stopped by for two days" Nami said depressed.

"Give him time I guess. Well you should call your friend, mom likes having him and Chopper here. Nojiko concluded. "Also Vivi and Kaya stopped by too give them a call , well I'm going to take a shower then watch the game."

"Okay" Nami said as she got her phone. 'I'll call Ussop first." She though as she marked his number. Get him out the way..

Ussops side,

He heard his phone ring (Michael Meyers theme song Nami insisted on it). Ussop went to grab it it but Kaya pushed him out the way. He comically fell surprised. Chopper looked on surprised.

"Nami" Kaya screamed. "Where have you been, it's been 4 days! Me and Vivi have been worried." Kaya said as Vivi ran up to her asking Nami as well.

"Wait." Nami said. "Where are you guys?" Nami asked from the phone.

"Well, we're at Ussop's house to watch the game. We would've invited you but you disappeared." Vivi said slightly annoyed as she missed her friend.

"Sorry, sorry something came up." Nami replied

"Does that have something to do with Luffy?!" Vivi asked as her and Kaya giggled. They had a feeling something happened as they both didn't come back to class. Their assumptions were later confirmed when Luffy came to school the day after but looked very sad and Nami was not seen.

*There was silence on the line. "Well umm Bellemere made barbecue for the game. If you guys want to come over to watch. She said she wants to hang out with you Ussop. You're the only one who likes soccer." Nami said shyly trying to change the subject….

Ussop grabbed the phone as he excitingly said yeah! He liked to go over and watch games with Bellemere. He thought she was really awesome.

Kaya grabbed the phone as Ussop started dancing for the food and told Nami "We'll talk later." Vivi and Kaya said as they got ready to go to Nami's.

Nami's house

"Um hey guys welcome." Nami answered shyly, scared that Vivi and Kaya will start interrogating her. Lucky for her Ussop and Chopper walked in as they said hi. Kaya and Vivi just walked and hugged her.

"We missed you!" They said sad.

"I did too! Guys." Nami said crying.

'Crap.' She thought as Nami remembered that Bellemere was in the living room. She was thinking of an excuse to tell her mom. When she saw Ussop wave his hand in her face while Chopper looked at her mom shocked . Mainly due to the fact that Bellemere had her jaw dropped as she watched the game. Nami saw the game was at minute 41 and the score 2-0 in East Blues favor but realized that was weird as she didn't hear her usual screams for goal when they scored. Nojiko came in as she took a shower. Hoping that her mom wasn't mad at the team (she gets kinda intense during the soccer season as shown by a few broken tvs) and was surprised as well as she saw her mom's state.

"Mom.." They said worried. As she continued to look like that at the tv. They started to see the game. Nami noticed a blond hair guy pass the ball to a green haired….. Who later passed the ball to a blacked haired boy when he scored the teams third goal and his brace. They showed a close up at his face as it showed his face , a face that two sisters hated each for different reasons. Well not hated but were seriously annoyed with …. "No way." They shouted as it showed Ace celebrate his goal with his two teammates…

"That's Zoro!" Chopper said as he got stars in his eyes as he saw Zoro celebrate with Ace as another blond haired boy ran up to them.

"That's Sanji!" Vivi said as she blushed. Nami noticed but didn't say anything. The camera then focused on East Blues goalie as he had a wide grin in his face seeing his brother score.

On TV was the guy that she couldn't stop thinking about, the one that she was hoping didn't hate her. The one whose kisses she wouldn't forget, the two kisses they shared that she hopes will be the first of many more. Also the ones she won't ever forget. Everyone stared at her even Bellemere was out of daze as she felt her daughter emotions.

"LUFFY!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

Well there you go guys I hope you like it hopefully it showed enough Luna moments I know it probably wasn't as good as the others. As it was more explaining about my main plot. Sorry it took so long as I was spending Mother's day with my mamabear! :) hope y'all enjoyed yours. And they'll be a bit of drama next chapter so look forward to it! :) Oh also a brace in soccer terms is two goals.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N

Another update guys hope y'all are excited I know I am! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story that gives me motivation to continue! The plan is to update 2 chapters before the weekend because I'm leaving, going camping yussssss! That's the plan hopefully it works out. Remember I don't own One Piece. Well without further ado here's chapter 5 :) oh reviews and PM are welcomed to help me out thanks guyssss.

At Red Haired Stadium

The stadium was named after a player that played all his life at the team he called his home. This player had many offers to go to great leagues such as the Barclays Premier league, the Spanish La Liga, as well as the Serie A. But decided to stay. Even when others left he stayed with the team he played for 19 years and was named captain for 15. He went through bad times but the good times made up for all the bad and much more. Their promotion 5 years ago was one of the happiest of his life "We made it!" He said with tears in his eyes "We made it!" Unfortunately most of the players of that magical season left as he stayed yet again. They stayed a midtable team for 4 of those 5 years. Until last year , they reached their highest spot on the table 4th thought it was time to retire at 38. Most keepers play till 40 but he thought as quoted. "I've given all I could for this team! But I know that the torch must be passed on! Even though it pains me my time has come." He said in tears. The fans asked for him to stay. To be a part of this new team that showed promise lead by an inspiring new coach, they had new sponsors. Arlong Park industries that wanted him to stay as they helped make a new stadium, one that would open for the new season. He declined, he had faith in a player that reminded him of himself when he was younger. As they started to see that he had his mind set they at least wanted to retire his number, again he declined. He wanted to give it to this boy. As he was the future of the team. What can we do the fans said. "Hmmmm surprise me" he joked and surprise him they did.

The whistle rang for halftime as the players got in to the locker rooms for the 15 minute break till the second-half and boy were they excited as they had a 3-0 advantage over a team they had struggled against a few years back.

"Super job out there guys!" Coach Franky said while striking his signature pose. The rest of the team sweatdropped.

"Well coach I don't think some of us are playing at their best! They're just playing to impress the ladies." Zoro said looking at (the left winger who wore the #7 shirt )Sanji. "Not even doing that right" he mumbled.

"What did you say Moss head!" Sanji replied to (right winger wearing the #11 shirt) Zoro. As they both got up and started to fight the rest ignored them use to this.

"You know he's not the only one not pulling their weight." Kid said eyeing (the left center back with the # 4 shirt) Law.

"Maybe because I don't want my teammate to end the game with a broken ankle." He replied smirking at (the right centerback with the # 15 shirt.) Kid. Remembering how one of other teams players left Kid in the dust when he juked him.

Kid replied angrily. "He got lucky!" Getting up to tell off Law when he noticed Ace (the froward who wore the # 9 shirt as well as the captains armband) fall towards him asleep. "Got off" he said as he fell on him. Law started cracking up before Kid pushed Ace towards him they started to just push him towards each other. As Franky and the other four starting players looked on sweatdropping.

"Here you go! Luffy senpai!" Bartolomeo said to (the goalkeeper wearing the #1 shirt.) Luffy as he passed him a lunch box with meat. Everyone thought the shirt would be to much for him as it the use to be the one that their hero wore. But just two games in and they see the potential Red Hair saw 3 saved penalties and 8 clear goal chances saved. That's one of the reasons Bartolomeo respects him.

Luffy never questioned why he gave him food or called him senpai,(even though he was older by 4 years.), but he loved meat so he was grateful. "Thanks Bartolomeo!" Luffy said. (To the second goalkeeper with the #27 shirt).

"He thanked me!" Bartolomeo said as he fainted.

"Okay guys stop." Franky said as he caught their attention. "Alright Zoro and Law are right. Sanji, Kid you guys need to have more focus, but not just them all of you!" Franky finished as they all nodded their heads (even Ace who woke up) "Let's have a super second half okay!" Franky said striking his pose.

"Super!" They yelled doing the pose. Kid, Law, Sanji, and Zoro all thought. What did I just do as they got a little depressed. Never again they said as they went back to the pitch.

Nami's house

Most of them were still a shocked as they sat their, they remembered what the two students said of course. They just thought they were subs. They weren't expecting them to actually start games and not only that but actually be that good. The second half started and some quick play between Ace, Sanji and Zoro, ended with Zoro scoring the goal as they were up 4-0 with his second of the night. In the minute 65 a defensive error that Sanji capitalized on turned to the teams fifth goal. High pressure on his part lead to him stealing the ball as he lobbed it over to Ace as he controlled , rounded the keeper and scored his hat-trick. The other team tried to score as well but the defensive partnership between Kid and Law was to much. Also even with them beaten Luffy made wonder saves that kept the clean sheet. As the game was nearing the end at around minute 89 Law scored the teams sixth goal from a corner kick. Zoro stepped up to take it as it went to the far post Law headed it to the near post as he scored his first goal. The whistle rang indicating the game was over. Bellemere , Chopper, Ussop were overjoyed as they hugged with tears in their eyes. It's our year they said as they danced around the living room kicking their legs up.(they were holding Chopper up.) Vivi, Nojiko looked on amused. Kaya a little jealous cause of Bellemere. She tried to learn about soccer but he always enjoyed watching it with her. Nami just stared at the tv.

"You okay." Vivi asked Nami who was spaced out.

"Yeah it's just I was surprised at first. I never expected him to be that good." She said remembering the saves he made, even Bellemere and Ussop were certain they were goals, but somehow Luffy kept them out.

Their attention went back to the TV as they saw a very beautiful lady walk around, and was looking for somebody… She walked up to Sanji who almost nosebleeded and asked in a very seductive tone "Have you seen Monkey D. Luffy"

"He's over there." Sanji pointed at where Luffy was congratulating Ace. Luffy had taken off his jersey and had his undershirt.

"Thanks!" She said as she kissed his cheek. (Much to Vivi's annoyance). winked and walked off leaving Sanji on the ground. They were surprised actually to see that it was Boa Hancock. A reporter who never reported any kind of sport because she didn't want to be near sweaty people. But here she was much to their surprise as Nami got a little jealous because she was looking for Luffy.

"There you are Luffy!" She said as she pushed Ace out the way and hugged Luffy. Everyone in the room felt Nami's anger. Chopper hid behind Bellemere.

"Hey Hamcock what brings you here." Luffy said a little surprised.

"I just wanted to see you, Luffy dear." She said snuggling his chest. Nami's anger got a lot worse. As even Ussop was behind Bellemere.

"Oh well, hey I'm in a hurry I really want to go see my friend, I haven't seen her for a week and I hope she'll talk to me.. I'll even give her my jersey. If she wants it" he said grinning. Nami felt calmer as she knew he meant her.. 'Luffy' she thought happily.

"Oh I'm sure she will. In fact she's here right now!" Hancock said.

"Really!" Luffy said looking around for Nami.

"Yeah! Right here." Hancock said as in one quick motion she grabbed Luffy's jersey put it over her shoulders and then kissed him. Nami's heart felt like it was breaking as she saw the TV. When she noticed that Luffy hands moved up to grab her shoulders tears flowed as she ran to her room.

"Nami!" Everyone shouted trying to calm her down as they ran after her. Kaya stayed behind as she almost slipped on something her attention went back to the Tv as she saw the rest and saw Luffy with shadows in his eyes, his hands on her shoulders as he gently pushed her away. He also took the jersey from her shoulders and walked away. 'Luffy, your going to have a lot of trouble with this.' Kaya thought sadly. As she walked upstairs to try to comfort her friend. She noticed everyone walk downstairs as they looked depressed

"She locked herself in again." Nojiko said bitterly.

"I can't believe Luffy would kiss her back." Ussop said shaking his head.

"He didn't!" Kaya yelled. Shocking Ussop she told them what she say and everyone felt guilty for thinking bad of Luffy. They sat there for about an hour and a half wondering what to tell Nami when suddenly they heard loud knocks in the doors taking them out of their thoughts. Bellemere opened the door to a out of breath Luffy.

"You're such an idiot Luffy!" Bellemere yelled getting ready to slap him repeatedly. Nami heard her yell and tried to collect herself as she got ready to go downstairs.

"I didn't do anything!" Luffy said cowering in fear as the rest of them nodded their heads.

"I know, but I need to take my anger out on someone! I don't see the reporter chick so you'll do." Bellemere said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Wait mom!" Nami said as she walked downstairs.

"Nami!" Everyone yelled happily she ignored them and looked at Luffy and smiled sadly.

"I'm happy for you Luffy!" She said trying to keep her emotions under control. "She's really pretty try not to make her too mad with how you act." She said laughing as she got in front of him. The laugh never reached her eyes as they looked devoid of any emotion. Luffy looked at her shocked. Her eyes always looked so bright, filled with life. That's when he realized she saw, saw what happened, saw she kissed him.

"Nami." He said softly. Trying to get her to snap out of it as he tried to hold her she moved away slowly not want him to touch her. He hated seeing her like this. Hating it more because he knew he made her feel this way .

"But I'm surprised, at how pretty she is! A reporter and soccer player!" Such a cute couple." Nami said. As she felt some of her tears start to fall but rubbed her eyes as she yawned and said she was sleepy. She hoped he didn't notice, but he did. .

"Nami, please listen!" He said pleading her. Trying to grab her. His voice breaking. She felt her barrier breaking as her tears started to fall but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to know he hurt her. 'If he won't leave me alone.' Nami thought 'Then I'll make him'

"I bet you two thought it was real funny huh Luffy." She said bitterly. She knew Luffy would never do something like this but she felt hurt she wanted him to leave her alone so she could forget about him it'll make the pain easier. 'What chance do I have against her, he'll obviously pick her. Why wouldn't he she's beautiful... Sorry Luffy don't hate me!' She thought. As she started to speak again. "You thought it'd be funny to have a girl fall in love with you, then do that so she can feel like the biggest fool ever for actually thinking you loved her back. Well I'm done playing your game Luffy okay." She said angrily.

"Nami! What are you talking about?! I would never do that you know that!" He said with tears. She knew, it hurt her heart to say that because she loved him. But she didn't know what else to do she wanted to forget him.

"Leave!" She whispered

"What" Luffy said.

"Get out! Get out! Get out I was stupid for thinking you actually felt the same way I did. You had your fun so get out!" She yelled as she started to hit him in his chest but it started to slowly get softer. "Please get out, please Luffy please leave I want the pain to stop please it hurts I love you to much it hurts so please Luffy leave. So I can forget my feelings and still be friends. Please Luffy. Please.." She begged him. As she got tired of hitting him and just lightly started to push him.

This got everyone out of their trance as tears started to swell up in Vivi's, Kaya's, Chopper's and Ussop's eyes they knew how prideful she was and to hear her beg hurt them.

"Luffy, please leave." Ussop and Vivi said. Luffy ignored them as he started to pull her in a hug. Ussop got ready to tell him again when Kaya stopped him as she held his hand.

"Please Luffy leave. please leave." She whispered as she started to hug him back and bury her head in his chest.

"You know Nami, you are stupid. Shishishishi." He said as Nojiko and Bellemere hit him on the head. 'Be serious' they thought. His tone made her look up at him and that's when he kissed her. He moved his hands from her back grabbed her waist and brought her closer. She moved her hands from his chest as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt his tongue as she let him in her mouth as their kiss got deeper. 'That's new' she thought giggling. Nojiko and Vivi were trying to hold back an enraged Bellemere who couldn't stand seeing her daughter French kissing a boy.

When they parted Luffy and Nami just stayed with their foreheads touching. "They're back!" He said happily. Looking at her eyes that looked back to normal full of life. 'I always liked her eyes' he thought.

"What, wait never mind." She said as she moved her head and placed it on his chest. "Is there nothing really going on with Hancock." She asked nervously. "It's not like I don't trust you its just that you've seen her she's beautiful and I'm well umm me. Any guy would be lucky to have her you know. She sighed as she thought to herself. 'Since when am I so damn pessimistic, oh I know I never thought I'd have to compete with someone like her. Now I feel bad for acting snobby ugh there's always someone to make you inadequate.'

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed, taking Nami away from her thoughts. She looked around and noticed everyone was gone. She looked at her phone and saw it was 8:15 pm.

"It took us 45 minutes to sort this all out." She said.

"Nope, it hasn't been sorted out yet" he said.

"What do yo…" She started as Luffy grabbed her chin and made her look at him..

"I love you Nami, I always have, please be my girlfriend." He said grinning. She felt her face get red as she blushed deeply.

"How can you say something like that so easily. Baka!" She said trying to move but couldn't leave his gaze. 'Why am I so difficult!' She thought.

"Nami…" Luffy said pouting.

"It's just it's embarrassing." She said

"Nami.." He said more serious.

"Fine.. Um Luffy I lik.." She started but stopped as he leaned closer. "I mean I ummm love you too and I'd be happy to be your girlfriend." She said shyly as she let go of Luffy and put her hands over her face. Trying to hide her blush.

"Now that wasn't so hard." He said teasingly. That comment got her out of her emotional state. 'Sorry heart, but I still got my pride' She thought as she leaned in towards Luffy. Luffy noticing her change started to back away towards the door. 'Crap, went to far with the teasing' he thought as his back touched the door. Seeing he had no more space to back away she finished walking towards him as she stood on her toes to lean in for a kiss. Luffy felt a blush coming as he leaned in too.

Only to have Nami put her finger on his lips and whispered in his ear which made his body quiver. "It's late you know and this kitty needs her rest." She purred as Luffy nodded dumbly. She then led him out the door as the stood on the porch as she grabbed both his hands led them towards her stomach and made him hug her from behind. She decided to tease him some more as she pushed back on him so he leaned on the door as she swayed her hips, she then made him tighten his hold on couldn't think anymore.

"You're not going to tease me again. Right?! She said as she moved a little faster she then had him lean in as she whispered "Some kitty's when teased get really affectionate, I don't think you're ready for that." She then bent over to "pick up" something as she pushed back once while moving her hips. "We clear Luffy?" She purred as she saw him nod she straighten up. She let go of his hands, turned around and gave him a kiss. She then walked, well ran inside and went to her room. 'Damn pride I can't believe I did that!' she thought while blushing as she remembered something poking her. She then remembered the events of the day as she smiled to herself happily 'I really do love that goofball' she thought smiling as she feel asleep.

Luffy's house.

"Welcome home!" Ace said as he saw Luffy walk in…. "Wait what's wrong with you?" Ace said as he saw his bother hunched over and super red.

"Nothing!" Luffy said as he was hunched over.

"So how's Nami doi.." Ace started but then noticed Luffy hunch over a bit more. "Oh I see now, they grow up so fast!" He said with fake tears and a grin.

'Oda, I hate him!' Luffy thought as he wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face. As he went to his room walking funny.

"Hey don't take any tissues just take a cold shower that helps." He said laughing his butt off.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled annoyed as he got ready to take a cold shower.. 'Stupid Ace" he thought.

'About time.. Luffy, Nami.' Ace thought as he texted his closest friend. " The lovebirds are now a couple" it said he then went to his room and was surprised to see his phone ring. "Hey Nojiko, what's up" Ace said as he laid in bed.

"Nothing much, about time right" he heard her voice from the phone.

"I guess that Hancock girl helped a lot right!?" Ace said jokingly

"Yeah I was worried at first, but I'm glad it worked out." Nojiko said.

"So does that have to happen to me to have you tell me your feelings?" He asked serious.

"Ace, stop please don't you have a crush? That's why we made the bet. You wanted the money to take her out, remember!? Just cause it didn't work out, I don't want to be the second choice." Nojiko said sadly.

Ace laughed "I thought your sister was the one who overthinks things well technically I never asked her I thought she'd be mad since she was technically paying for the date" he said softly. There was silence on the line for a bit.

"Well technically she is isn't she, well I don't mind then. I'll look forward to it then." She said softly. As Ace grinned. "You have that annoying grin right now right!?" She asked

"You know me so well." He said happily. "That why I like you." He said.

"I do too". She said yawning. While he yawned as well.

"Goodnight" they said.. As they hung up.

A/N 2

Hope you guys liked the chapter it's kinda longer the pervious ones so that's good. :p This is also my first time adding drama to a story so I hope it's good and not to cliché. Remember to review and let me know what I did wrong so I can fix it. Constructive criticism I don't mind.

Also I had to switch the 5 years of midtable to 4 and had to make them 4th last season. I read that to qualify for a competition I need them to take they have to be 4th or higher so sorry for switching that.

Also I hope you don't mind the tribute I paid to Shanks. One club players you don't see to often and I respect them. Players like Totti, Di Natalie are two examples of players who could've gone to better teams, instead of staying at their "small club" but stayed with Roma and Udinese respectively. Oh to retire a players # is to not have any other player wear it. It's symbolic because it gives thanks for that players hard work over the years. Maldini for AC Milan is an example.

So please review let me know how I did. Oh I also accept PM if you'd rather do that, also I need 11 players I only have 6 starters if you'd like to see a beloved One Piece character in the team let me know. Oh also I don't own any of the leagues I mentioned. But I will admit Serie A is my favorite! See you latersssss


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait I didn't realize how much time passed since my last update…. Work has been hectic been picking more shifts so I gots overtime :) but not only that but I've been in a stump but that's over with! Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff glad this story is still catching the people's eyes! So without further ado here is chapter 6!

Oh Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece I wish I did though, sadly I don't just a fan. But again enjoy! :)

Chapter 6

Nami woke up with a start when she heard her alarm go off. She saw her phone and saw that it was around 6:30 AM she realized that she had to get ready for school. 'Ugh, I haven't gone for about a week oh well have to get it over with.' She thought as she rubbed her eyes and took a shower. 'I can't believe I did that.' She thought as she remembered the events of yesterday blushing while she took her shower. 'Never again no matter how prideful I feel. I won't let myself be moved by him.' She thought with determination as she fixed herself up for school. She looked at her phone and saw it was 7:20 AM so she decided to text Luffy and asked him if he wanted to walk to school together. He said yes. 'Well at least I finally managed to tell him how I feel. (Or showed him.) My first boyfriend and it's my first love.' She thought as she went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast with a grin that would make even Luffy jealous.

"Well look at you! What's got you so happy?!" Bellemere said teasingly as she saw her daughter walk in the kitchen smiling happily.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked as she felt a blush slowly creep across her face. While she saw Bellemere stare at her knowingly. She was about to answer when she heard her sister humming as she walked in. (Which she never does unless she's in a really good mood.) Nami and Bellemere just stared at her.

"What?" Nojiko said shyly as she looked at her mom and sister staring at her. They were about to ask her about her humming when they heard the doorbell ring much to Nojiko's relief. Nami rushed to the door happily knowing its probably Luffy, as Nojiko and Bellemere followed behind her hoping to tease her.

"Hey Luffy! It's good to see.. Oh it's you.." She stared as she opened the door. It wasn't her boyfriend 'Hope he doesn't mind me calling him that.' She thought as she frowned at who was at the door. "What are you doing here.. Ace!." She asked still slightly annoyed at him for breaking her and Luffy's moment last time.

"Just here to see my girlfriend Nojiko!" He said with a grin as Nami and Bellemere's eyes widened and Nojiko was blushing heavily. 'You idiot!' She thought annoyed at Ace. "Oh one more thing!" He said as he looked to see that Luffy was walking up behind him and then looked at Nami smirking. "Luffy looked in pain last night he was hunched over and I was worried about him. He tired to take a box of tissues to his room he said something about wanting to relieve himself.. (Luffy got really red and Nami blushed) But I forced him to take a cold shower instead , ah they grow up so fast!" He said teasingly while his smirk got even bigger. Nami blushed even more (if it were even possible.) and Luffy wanted to strangle his brother. They were about to tell him off when she got a call.

"Hello." She said as she answered looking at Ace with a glare. Who just laughed as he walked past her and walked how to Nojiko and kissed her cheek which caused her to blush deeper and held her from behind.

"Nami, please tell me you're coming to school today!? We really miss." Vivi said.

"Yeah I'll be there soon! Also how can you miss me we saw each other yesterday.." Nami said a little confused

"Oh also if you don't come today the teacher will call your mom." Kaya said worried who took the phone from Vivi.

"What!" Nami shouted which caught her moms attention she smiled shyly at her.

"Oi you won't supposed to tell her that" She heard Vivi say from the phone.

"Well we don't want her to get in trouble don't sugarcoat it" Kaya said. "So yeah Nami we'll see you here." Kaya said as she hung up. Nami rushed out grabbing Luffy's hand (blushing slightly" so they could walk to school together. She was secretly hoping Ave wouldn't say anything but that hope was short lived.

As Ace started cat calling and whistling as he walked out behind the two. He told them "Make sure y'all two go to school and no funny business. I don't want to have to worry about Luffy!" As he smirked at them.

"Oda I hate him" they both said and blushed and walked to school

Ace then walked back in the house. "Ace you should really stop with the tea…." She started trying to scold him. But then he walked to her and kissed her as he started to grab her waist and pulled her close. Nojiko then pulled him closed as she laced her arms on his neck. They let go and held each other until Ace felt a demons aura behind him. 'Shit!"' He thought as Bellemere grabbed his shoulder and made him face her. "I guess this karma for screwing with Luffy…" He thought as he remembered his Luffy soul leaving his body… 'it can't be that bad… Right?' was the last thing he thought as Bellemere started to beat him to a pulp..

"What is it with you brothers kissing my daughters in front of me!" She yelled Nojiko tried to stop her mother but then realized that Ace deserved this for cheating in their bet. 'Sorry'. She thought as Bellemere finished , she saw his soul leave his body. She grabbed it gently and kissed it softly as she put it back and kissed him softly. 'I can't believe I fell in love with this loser'. She thought smirking as she went upstairs humming to herself.

With Luffy and Nami

She checked her phone and saw it was only 7:25. 'Good right on time!' She thought as she looked up at Luffy. She still couldn't believe it she was dating the only boy who made her feel special. The one she couldn't stop crying for when he left 5 years ago it was really tough the first year she would stop by only to see the house empty. It always made her sad. So she started counting the days till she saw him again… 'Now he's here, by my side!' She thought warmly as she gave his hand a squeeze and faced froward again. She didn't notice that Luffy turned and looked at her..

'Shishishishi' he laughed to himself. She's so perfect he though as he looked at his girlfriend. 'I was planning on confessing after the game' He thought but then remembered Hamcock kiss.. 'It wasn't as good as Nami's' He thought pouting. He then looked at her again and stopped her. She looked at him a little confused. But then he pressed his lips against her. She was a little shocked but kissed him back. He then put his tongue in her mouth and she did the same as their tongues fought for dominance. They split apart and Nami looked at him blushing.

"What was that for.!" She asked as she tried to calm her heart down.

"I'm not to sure, all I know is when I thought about Hamcock kissing me. (Nami got a little mad at this.) is that I didn't feel the way I feel now when I'm with you Nami." He told he as he turned to hid his blush from her and laced his finger through hers as they kept on walking. She felt her heartbeat faster. "Nami." He said softly a little surprised by his tone she looked at him.

"What." She replied just as soft.

"I love you, and I can't picture myself kissing anyone else!" He told her. Her blush got a lot redder as she heard that. 'Shishishishi.' He thought as her looked at her.

"I love you too, Luffy." She said still blushing as she looked away.

"Shishishishi." He laughed. But then stopped when she quickly turned to him. He then started to remember yesterday.. "Nooooooo, sorry Nami. I'm sorry Nami" he said as he started to turn really red.

"What?! What's wrong Luffy?" She asked slightly worried at his actions.

"I wasn't teasing you, really I wasn't!" He said as he let go of her hand and started to wave his hands.

"Teasing, what do you ~?" She started but then remembered her actions of yesterday and got really red. "Oh that." she said softly as she looked at Luffy and saw his blushing face. "I know this may sound a little selfish but could you please forget about.! Please it won't happen again."

"Kinda hard to forget that" he said softly remembering the way her body fe… Was as far as his thoughts got as she hit him over the head. "Okay gotcha Nami"!" He said as she helped him up with a lump on his head. They walked in comfortable silence to school.

She checked her phone as they passed the gates to their school and it was 7:35. She then started to feel uneasy and looked around to see what it was and noticed students (well the male students) looking at Luffy in jealousy as they held hands. Especially the guys that had confessed to Nami but she had rejected them. There was also something else… That's when Nami noticed (well more like heard.)

" Kyaahhhhhhh there he is!" A lot of girls yelled as they stated to run towards Luffy. "We lost Zoro and Sanji but you're not getting away Monkey D. Luffy!" They yelled.

"Luffy! Run!" Nami said but was too late as a few girls took her boyfriend away from her and they rounded a corner around the school.'Wow, Luffy's really popular!' She thought a little happy. A little pause. 'Hey wait! That's my Luffy!' "What the hell! Leave my boyfriend alone!" She yelled after them as she started to give chase. But when she rounded the corner she saw the girls looking around frantically and yelling at each other. "What the hell you lost him!" "Me!? You had a hold on him!" "I touched his butt" a girl giggled pervertedly. She sighed and went to her locker to change shoes and then headed to class.

'I forgot how popular Luffy is.' She thought sadly as she still heard the cries from the girls still looking for Zoro, Sanji, and her Luffy. Well that is until principle Sengoku yell through the intercom. "All you girls stope with the yelling! Oh also get to class."

She walked in to class and smiled at Vivi and Kaya and headed towards them. Until someone stopped her. "Not going to even say. Hey Robin what's up or anything? I'm over here missing you, you know." Robin said teasingly as she leaned on wall near the door.

"Nee-San I did miss you, so much!" Nami said as she hugged her elder sister figure. While she laughed.

"I doubt it! You didn't even see me until I said something." She added in a cool way.

"Robin you know that's not what happened." Nami let go and said in a worried tone thinking she hurt the older girls feelings.

"I'm just teasing you Navigator- San." She said adding the nickname that she made for Nami. Relief spread over Nami as she used that name. She knew that Robin used it because Nami was really good at making maps so she knew that the older girl wasn't mad at her.

"It won't happen again I promise!" Giving her elder sister another hug.

"You better,if you know what's good for you." Robin said eerily as she hugged the younger girl back. Nami felt a chill at that. So she let go and Robin smiled at her in an eerie way. "Also." She added with a glint in her eyes. "What happened with that boy Luf….." She started but was cut off.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed as he walked in to start class and when his eyes fixed on Nami. He walked up to her and said "Hello Nami may I please…." He got no further as he looked at Robin and saw she had a scary look in her eyes.

"Brook sensei!" Robin said smiling but the smile never reached her eyes. As she added darkly. "Please let me finish my conversation with Ms. Navigator! If you don't mind of course." Brook tired to form words but couldn't so he just nodded his head in agreement. "Good! Thank you Brook sensei." She added sweetly. Brook just nodded his head and walked to his desk and sat. She turned her attention back to Nami. Nami was a little scared by this point. "So where were we." She asked.

Nami said. "Your were asking me about Luffy." As she felt a bit scared and thought she was going to answer her truthfully no matter what she thought with determination.

"Oh yeah so how did things end up with." Robin started but was then cut off by the bell. Nami scooted back a bit and well jumped to her seat as the older girl had a very dangerous aura around her. Her eyes quickly turned to Brook and told him to start the lesson. He wasted no time as he quickly shot off his seat and stated to pass out papers and when he stepped in front of Kaya he didn't even ask to see her panties. (Much to Ussops relief but was freaking out thanks to Robin.) "Ah I don't see Luffy,Zoro , or Sanji here. Do it still give them the assignment?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah sounds good." She said a little more calmly knowing she had lost her cool. 'I wonder where those three idiots are?' She thought wanting to know what happened with Luffy and Nami.

With the idiots

"ACHOO" Luffy sneezed as he started to get out of the bushes that he was using as a hiding spot to get away from the girls that is until the bell rang. He started to think he was catching a cold till he heard two more sneezes. Sanji and Zoro were also getting out of the bushes.

"Great hiding spot right guys? Shishishi. Luffy laughed.

"I wonder what beautiful Mellonie is think of me" Sanji said with a heart in his eyes.

Zoro scuffed at him also smirking and told him. "Probably that okama that was chasing you." Sanji got very depressed as he remembered that.

"Please Zoro don't joke around about that." He said still depressed. That took the smirk off Zoro faces as he was surprised that Sanji used his name..

"Um sorry Sanji." Zoro said awkwardly as he helped Sanji up. Sanji's mood seemed to get better as he started to think about the Mellonies. They went to the front of the school to get in.

But were stopped when someone screamed out "Lufffffffyyyyyyyyyyy!" In a love struck way. Luffy turned and waved , then was hugged with her breast in his face.

"Mellonie!" Sanji yelled but was ignored by her as Zoro shook his head. It was none other then Hancock.

A/n 2

Okay guys sorry if it feels a little rushed.. It's been a while since I last wrote anything (since my last update to be honest) so if there are mistakes I apologize in advance. Hopefully it was at least decent. And sorry for the cliffhanger remember to review and stuff let me know what to fix so I don't do these mistakes again! Alright later guys hope you liked.! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N

Hello peeps ughhhh disappointing few days I've been sick and it sucksssss! Not only that but one of my favorite soccer teams ( Juventus) lost the Champions League final 3-1 to Barcelona. Good game by the way.. Oh anyway thanks again for the reviews and likes glad to see them! :) So without further ado here is chapter 7! :)

Oh Disclaimer I don't own One Piece I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 7

'Ringgggggggg' the bell rang for lunch an Nami was beyond worried it's been around 3 hours since she saw Luffy he didn't even come to class well neither did Sanji (much to Vivi's worry) or Zoro (much to Chopper's worry he really wanted to congratulate him for yesterday's game. But Nami was very surprised that Robin was also worried for him.) She wouldn't have noticed but the fact that Robin (after she calmed down from her failed attempts to question Nami) called him out four times even after she knew he wasn't there. 'I'll have to ask her about that and maybe Vivi too. She looked like she missed Sanji.' Nami thought as she started to go to lunch.

"Nami! It's good to see you again!" Vivi and Kaya said as they hugged their best friend. "I thought you came with Luffy." Vivi said as Kaya went with Ussop and held hands as they walked with Chopper slightly behind Nami and Vivi.

"Well we did come to school together but then some fan girls took him away… Well not really it looked like they lost him but I thought he'd come to class. I hope he's okay." Nami said a little worried that she had no idea where her boyfriend is. She tried texting him but he didn't answer her.

"I really thought Zoro would be here, but then again he has a habit of getting loss and stuff usually Robin finds him but she came in without him." Chopper said as they kept on walking.. "Oh Zoro was so cool yesterday don't you think guys? He scored two and assisted for Law's goal he's so awesome!" He said with his eyes shining. Kaya giggled at the young boy.

"He was pretty awesome yesterday wasn't he. I think he's lucky to have a fan like you!" She said patting his head

Chopper started to dance while swaying his arms and blushing and breaking dancing as he told her. _"That_ won't make me happy, you dummy."

"He looks happy" Ussop said as he saw the boy dancing. Kaya just giggled at Chopper's dance and lightly nudged her boyfriend. "He's so cute!" She gushed.

Nami looked at them a little amused as she saw their actions. "So since when is Chopper comfortable around someone else beside us oh and Luffy? ." She asked Vivi (she knew Chopper was a shy around people for being two years younger not only that but he was also small and smart.) Vivi was spacing out so she didn't really pay attention but Chopper spoke.

"Well umm I always thought he was cool. But he really helped me out one day." Chopper said softly.

"Really!?" Nami said a little surprised. "When was this?"

"When you had your week vacation ." Kaya said a little teasingly but let Chopper continue as Nami stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"Well I was going to my after school activities at the school clinic when Wapol and his lackeys Chess and Kuromarimo started picking on me again outside the classrooms because I had forgotten my backpack.

Nami felt her mood darken Wapol and his two lackeys were some of the biggest troublemakers in the school Chess and Kuromarimo were in their year but they were about 3 years older then them. Wapol was a year older but obviously been held back as well. They always picked on the smaller kids and Chooper was one of their favorite victims due to the fact of his father Dr. Hiriluk was supposedly a quack doctor… Well his methods were a bit strange but still he was very respected as well as the school clinic nurse his wife Dr. Kureha. They also picked on Chopper for being small and cute.. And Wapol was plain UGLY.

Chopper was continuing his story. "So they took my backpack away and started to throw it between them playing keep away but I couldn't reach it and that's when Zoro came up behind Chess." He said.

"What are you guys doing outside the gym?" Zoro asked a little confused.

That's when Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo all sweat dropped. "We're outside the classrooms! What are you lost?!" They yelled.

"Shut Up!". Zoro said a little embarrassed that he had (well not really lost someone just moved the gym and classrooms.) 'Yeah that's what happened.' Zoro thought. He then started to look around and it felt like the mood darkened. "Oi what do you guys think you're doing?" He asked darkly. Looking that Kuromarimo still had Choppers bag in his hand. "You planning on giving it back to him?" He asked with a bit of steel in his tone.

Kuromarimo looked on a little frightened and put down the backpack Chopper reached down for it but Wapol picked it up. "What do you think you're doing idiot!" Wapol yelled at Kuromarimo. Who later tossed the bag at Chess. "We know who you are Ronaroa Zoro! How do you think it'll look if one of East Blue FC best players is caught fighting on school grounds. So you if you don't want us to tell anything to the press I suggest you just walk away!" Wapol laughed

"Why you bastard!" Zoro said pissed off as he walked towards them. Wapol and his goons stepped back but Chopper stepped forward.

"Wait Zoro! It's okay! You don't have to worry about me." Chopper said as he started to tear up a bit but quickly held them back. "You have your soccer career to look forward to and you shouldn't get into a fight just because of me. If I was just a little taller and stronger like you I'd be able to stand up to them. But unfortunately I'm not but I can't always be counting on people and being a don't worry about it Zoro." Chopper said trying to put on a brave smile.

Zoro felt his mood soften up a bit as he bent down and he petted his head and told him. "You're not a bother Chopper, none of us think that so you shouldn't think that about yourself." Chopper felt happy for real . "Thanks Zoro tha…"he started

Wapol laughed out load "Haha you really are quack just like your father if you think you aren't a bother. Haha a midget like you couldn't possibly be anything else.!" Chess and Kuromarimo started laughing as well. Chopper pulled his hat down and he started to cry. "Just keep on walking Roranoa if you don't want us to tell the press.!" Wapol said smugly but that quickly went away when he saw Zoro.

"You know something. I just have to make sure you can't make that threat happened." He said while cracking his knuckles and looking at them menacingly. Wapol and his goons started to back off.

"Hey I'm serious! If you put a hand on us we'll tell everyone." Wapol said as he backed into a wall.

"Yeah I heard you but I don't care, I can't see my friends cry or feel helpless. I learned that from someone who never gave up on me.". Zoro said as he remembered his first meeting with the person who would change his life.

Flashback 6 years ago

 _He remembered a wide grin on his face with his arm stretched out as he helped him up. He had gotten in another fight. It seemed that's all he did after he lost his best friend Kuina they had made a promise to win the World Cup for Japan. She would win it for the women's national team and he would win it for the males national team. She was one of the best players in their youth team (they were coed.) and he really looked up to her. Then the accident happened and all he had to remember her was a green bandana that she gave him a while back. At first he wouldn't talk to anyone he would just be alone , he'd stopped talking to his teammates he didn't listen to his coach anymore. Later on he stopped going to practice. Also in all that time he never cried for her and that's when the fighting started he got into fights almost everyday, his parents were really worried about since he came home with bruises everyday They tried to stop him but he would sneak out. He got into a really bad fight one time with the local bully the 15 year old Morgan and he really did a number on Zoro as he layed on the ground bruised with a spilt lip, a bloody nose, and a swollen eye._

"I don't know who you are kid but you messed with the wrong person." He said as he picked up Zoro to deliver one last blow. 'I guess I messed up.. Sorry Kuina' he thought as Morgan's fist almost reached him but then.

"Stop that!" He heard a voice say. Morgan turned and looked at him as he let Zoro fall to the ground and turned to the new kid who came. Zoro's last thought before he lost consciousness was that this kid was screwed.

"Hey wake up sleepy head. Is that even comfortable." He heard someone say. "Oh also is that hair natural or do you dye it, shishishishi."

"It's natural damn it." Zoro said a little ticked off. He opened his eye and saw the kid bruised and with a broken lip and a cut under his left eye (which would leave a scar later on.) "Where's the other guy. Did you beat him up!" He asked a little in awe. That however was short lived.

"Nope he kicked my ass. Shishishishi." The kid said laughing as he sat down next to the laying Zoro.

"Why is that funny? He kicked your ass." Zoro said a little surprised of this kid.

"Well he didn't really kick my ass. I was still standing just said I wasn't worth his time and left." The kid said a little defensively. (What he didn't know was the Morgan had felt moved by this when he asked why he was helping him if he didn't know him. The kid replied by he could never leave someone that needed help as he shielded Zoro behind him.) "Oh by the way I'm Luffy what's your name." The kid said.

"I'm Zoro." Zoro replied. "Also why did you help me" he asked. As he tried to get back up but couldn't.

"I don't know really I just saw that you were hurt and needed help. So I came to help. No big deal. You know." Luffy said as he stood up and turned and saw something on the ground and he picked it up.

Zoro was a little surprised by his answer he never expected for anyone to help him just because. He tried to sit up again but still couldn't move to well.

"So why were you fighting him." Luffy asked him still turned around looking at the green cloth in his hand then shoved the thing in his pocket.

"Why do you ask?" Zoro asked as he finally managed to sit up. He looked at his surroundings and panicked when he couldn't find his green bandana. 'Where is it?!' He thought.

"I don't know you just don't seem like a person who would pick fights with people."Luffy said as he turned to him.

Zoro was surprised he could be read so well. "You're right I just….. I don't know." He said a little awkwardly as he started to tear up. 'What the hell is wrong with me!?' He thought as he started wiping his eyes. "Why are the tears falling now.. When I tried so hard to keep them in…. When I.. When I just didn't want to accept it." He screamed looking at Luffy letting the tears fall freely. "I didn't want to accept my best friend died.. I thought that I would wake up one day and she'll be there, we would practice again and we could fulfill our dream." Zoro said as his tears still flowed but not as much.

"Well." Luffy said "I don't know what it's like to lose someone that important to you. Umm the closest is that I left my best friend and moved to a new city." Luffy said as a flash of Nami's face went through his mind. "But I don't think she'd want you to be sad and get into fights with people and getting hurt." I think she'd want you to keep on going and keep living your life to the fullest because it's not just you fulfilling that dream. You have to make it happen for both of you.!" Luffy said with a wide grin on his face as he stretched out his arm to Zoro to help him up.

Zoro just looked at his hand for a bit until he felt the tears again he always thought of Kuina as the person he looked up to the most. But this boy Luffy changed that.'Hey Kuina thanks for everything…. I'll make our dream come true.! Just you wait!' Zoro thought as he took Luffy's hand and got pulled up.

"Since we're talking about dreams want to hear mine?!" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded and Luffy's grin got wider. "To be the best goalie in Japan.! And lead them to World Cup glory" Luffy yelled as loud as he could with an even wider grin.

"You still have some tears in your eyes… Oh I know you can use this rag I found on the ground to wipe them off." Luffy said as he got the green cloth from his pocket and showed it to Zoro.

"Thanks Luffy! You know you're kinda al…." Zoro started until Luffy gave him the "RAG" and he and felt his anger rise.

"I'm what Zoro.. Shishishisshi you know you need to finish what your saying." Luffy said but then noticed flames around Zoro. "Oi Zoro you okay you look a little pissed." Luffy said will picking his nose. That was when Zoro grabbed Luffy and started to clean himself on Luffy shirt."Wait Zoro stop that's nasty!" Luffy said as Zoro continued to so clean his face and even blow his nose on it..

"You're kinda of an IDIOT!" Zoro yelled as he pushed back from Luffy. "This is a bandana! NOT a rag! This is something my friend left me." Zoro said.

"So it's important to you?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"Yes!" Zoro said.

"Oh okay, sorry." Luffy said a little nonchalantly.

"At least try to feel a little sorry…. Ughhhh but that's the best I'm going to get right." Zoro asked as he put his hand to his head. "Kinda feel like I'm going to regret this but do you want to know what our dream was.? Luffy just nodded his head. Then Zoro smiled for the first time since Kuina died… "To win a World Cup for Japan!" He yelled loudly. 'I'll make you proud Kuina!' Zoro thought

"Then I guess that'll make us teammates!" Luffy said as he put his hand out.

"Yeah I guess it does." Zoro said as he shook Luffys hand. Then Luffy let Zoro sling on his shoulder.

"Yosh!" Luffy said as he helped Zoro get to his house.

Flashback ends

"So if you guys still want to mess with him."Zoro said menacingly as he put a hand on the door.. "Then you'll have to mess with me Zoro said as he ripped the door off its his hinges.. Wapol, Chess and Kuromarimo eyes bulged out of their heads as they looked on. Then Zoro looked at then and said "Got it!" The three of them just nodded.. "Then beat it!" He yelled at them Chess and Kuromarimo ran away leaving Wapol all alone.

"Wait up you bastards!" Wapol yelled after them running away as well.

"Zoro, you didn't have to do that. I was okay." Chopper started but noticed that Zoro wasn't listening. "I'm talking to you!" Chopper yelled comically.

"Oi Chopper." Zoro said a little scared. "How much does a door cost." He asked worried.

Chopper looked at him with disbelief. 'Are you kidding me' he thought as he laugh.

"Well whatever lets just get to the gym. Zoro said a little embarrassed of his mistake.

"Okay." Chopper said. "Just follow me." He told Zoro. He started to walk and looked behind him to thank Zoro again when he noticed him going… The wrong way."Wait Zoro you're going the wrong way." Chopper yelled comically.

"You suck at giving directions." Zoro said a little annoyed..

"This isn't my fault!" Chopper yelled.

As Chopper finished telling his story Nami couldn't help but find the humor in it as she started to laugh.

"He was cool!" Chopper said defensive.

"You're right I'm sorry for laughing Chopper it's just that he looks scary and stuff but is actually really nice even if a little dumb." Nami said remembering the door incident as she started to wipe the tears from laughing so hard.

"Nami doesn't mean that right Nami?.!' Kaya asked sweetly and smiling. But the smile never reached her eyes. Nami got the hidden message behind them. 'Say anymore and a little birdy will tell your mom about last week.'

"Fine sorry Chopper." Nami said. "He is really cool." Nami said as she ruffled Choppers hair. Chopper looked on happy. "I'm still worried about Luffy though it's be a while." Nami said.

"He's probably with Zoro." Chopper said.

"Do you umm do you think they're with Sanji?" Vivi asked a little shyly as she started to blush. Kaya let go of Ussop and went to grab Vivi holding her left shoulder while Nami grabbed her right shoulder to make sure she won't leave.

"Okay talk Vivi, how long have you liked him?" They said as they continued walking.

"I don't know I guess just the way he's such a gentleman." Vivi said as they both deadpanned her.

"I really wouldn't call him a gentleman more like a pervert. Plus he always going after girls." Nami said as she remembered the few interactions she had with Sanji mainly the flirting and how he flirted with Kaya when he first saw her. Kaya was thinking the same thing but decided not to say anything. Nami was about to say a little more but then noticed the downcast look her friend had as well as her quivering lip and started to feel a little bad. "But he must have some good qualities if someone as amazing as you fell in love with him." Nami said with a wink as her friend lightened up and Kaya just smiled.

"I hate how far Brook sensei class is from the cafeteria" Kaya said in exasperation. "It's always a 10 minute walk luckily we have an hour lunch." She said as she started to go back to Ussop to hold his hand. (Much to his relief his rare disease being to far away from Kaya was acting up when he really just missed being with her.)

Now you would think since they had such a far walk they'd be almost at the end of the line but luckily for the girls they were the most sought out girls in the school. Vivi with her light blue hair that always looked amazing in a ponytail but even better in her princess curls with her hair down that had such great personality and never failed to listen and help when someone had a problem.

As well as Kaya (much to Ussops annoyance) with her golden blond hair (she looks prettier in glasses.) and delicate features that always sees her care for younger kids as well as be a nurses assistant.

But last but not least Nami who with her long orange hair as well as the figure that every time she passes a guy they turn around to take a look at her ass (which she notices and charges them a hundred dollars for each second they looked) and that most women would kill for. As such most boys would allow them to get in front . (Except for Nami she got banned from getting food for always trying to haggle and saying the food is too expensive.) but much to their surprise when they got there they noticed that the cafeteria which was always crowded and loud was now strangely quiet and empty not even the cafeteria workers were there.

"Where is everyone?" Kaya asked a little surprised that nobody was here.

"It seems like they all disappeared." Vivi said as she looked around.

"Did you say…Dis..disa….disappeared!" Nami, Ussop , and Chopper as they turned white with fear. "Is that even possible! Chopper asked as he hid behind Ussop's leg. (The wrong way.) "Stop say such scary things Vivi!" Ussop and Nami said yelling at her with tears falling in their eyes. Vivi just rolled her eyes. 'Scaredy cats.' She thought.

"Yoyohohohohoho." They heard a voice from behind them they were just about to turn around when suddenly the lights turned off..! "Yoho?! The voice said just as surprised.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. A GHOSTTTTTTTTTT! You could hear the shrieking of three people. Ussop and Chopper were so scared they passed out.

"Wait ghost please don't take me I'm too young and pretty. Take my friends instead well maybe just Ussop or something. No wait." As Nami stared to mumble as and was white with fear.

"Wait guys calm down ghosts aren't real!" Vivi said while she was shaking like a leaf As she tried to calm down Nami and Chopper.

"She's right baby! There's no such things as ghosts so show me the brave warrior you are.!" Kaya said to the passed out Ussop.

"My disease that I don't mess with ghosts is acting up." Ussop said as he passed out again.

"Yoho?! A ghost!" Another voice said. "Keep him away from me!"

"Wait what!?" Vivi and Kaya said when the started to hear a laugh.

"Fufufufufu!" Robin laughed as she turned the lights on near the middle of the cafeteria and Brook was shaking like a leaf in front of the cafeteria doors. Vivi and Kaya sweat drooped and thought 'How did she get there?!" As the weakling trio recovered and beat up Brook because he's the one that scared them with the laugh.. (It's not like they are to scared of Robin to do anything to her.)

"So when did you get there.?" Asked Vivi as Kaya tried to save Brook sensei.

"Fufufufufufufu. I was actually behind you the whole time if I was an assassin from an underground organization that wanted to takeover a kingdom and you were its princess I could've killed you." Robin said sadistically as Vivi sweat drooped

"Oi! Don't say scary things" Ussop said as he slapped the air and Chopper did as well agreeing with him.

"That was actually very descriptive Miss Robin." Vivi said a little weary as Kaya tried to catch their attention since Brook Sensei was still beat up.

"Yes it was wasn't it but that kind of stuff happens in animes." She then looked at them funny. (Kaya gave up on Brook when he said he wanted to see her panties before his death.) and said. "I was actually curious as to why y'all were going to the cafeteria considering Principal Sengoku's announcement in the class just before lunch."

"Wait what announcement?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah I remembered that you kept on checking your phone and weren't paying attention to the lesson Nami." Robin said as Nami started to blush as she was texting Luffy and wondering where he was.

"Haha busted.!" Vivi said

That's when Robin said "Also you Vivi were to busy staring longingly to the seat beside you waiting for a certain Mr. Prince to come right?" Vivi stayed quiet almost immediately and started blushing as well while Kaya started to poke her cheeks and looked at her smugly.

"Also you Kaya seemed to be to busy being lovey dovey with Long Nose Kun to even pay attention to my lesson much less the announcement." This got a heavy blush from both Ussop and Kaya.

"Last but not least you Chopper." Robin said. "You need to stop being so cute.!" Robin gushed. While Chopper danced and said happily. "That won't make me happy you bastard." So everyone besides Chopper apologized.

"So what was the announcement?" Nami asked again.

"As it turns out a reporter actually invited the whole school to a banquet in some persons honor. Well actually she wanted to invite just the said person but Principal Sengoku forced her to have it for the whole school or to cancel the whole thing. Said person and reporter didn't want that said person wanted the banquet so he can have all the meat and said reporter wanted said person happy so it's going to be in the courtyard." Robin explained as she stated to leave the cafeteria.

'How did we miss all that!' They all thought shocked as they started to walk behind Robin. (Brook sensei was long forgotten as his last words were panties..)

"Oi hurry up." Ussop said as he rushed the exaggerating teacher.

"But why would someone want give a person a banquet in someone's honor or better yet why would anyone want a banquet in their honor in the first place? Doesn't that sound a little selfish, greedy, and egotistic? Nami started but then stopped when she saw the looks her friends and big sister figure were giving her.

"Selfish!" Said Kaya

"Greedy!" Said Ussop

"Egotistic!" Said Vivi

"Nami did you hire a reporter to throw you a banquet in your honor.!?" Asked Robin with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Do you guys want to get charged and hit!" Nami said with shark teeth and fire around her.

"Well joking aside." Said Robin. "A reporter would only come to a school or even be here for a purpose. So that narrows it down to three people a reporter would be here for." Explained Robin.

"You don't mean them right!?" Nami and Vivi said.

"I pretty sure that's your answer and also for who this whole thing is for. Fufufufu." Robin said as she pointed at statues of….. Luffy!? All in different poses as he makes save after save or when he's celebrating a goal and when they win a game all those statues around three tables , two long feast tables that holds all the students of the school , you can see the students enjoying themselves.. Wait scratch that trying to enjoy themselves as they look longingly at the table in the middle of the two that's a lot smaller then the other two and seats by the looks of it only four people and few feet behind them is another statue of Luffy kissing someone after another one of their victories. The green haired one is just enjoying his food and drinking what is hopefully water. While The blond haired being the love struck fool that he is trying to get the attention of the black long haired love struck women that Nami remembers as the reporter that, as she looked at the statute again as the one that kissed Luffy after the game. But his advances are bearing no fruit as she is interested in feeding with her fork as well as be to close to him and is basically almost on his lap while she is lacing her free arm around his so she could put them close to her breasts to the black haired boy that Nami has been wondering where he went as well as worrying for, for almost half the day. Her loveable idiot.!

"Luffy!" Nami yelled at him!

Well that was a lot longer and later then I expected… Really sorry about that people I was actually working on it since May and well now it's been around 6 months because we're in November… Wow….. Sorry again people really glad that the story was still doing good even though I was slackening I promise it won't take 6 months to update the next one. Also I would like to apologize for the quality of the chapter I had stopped writing for like 3 months so when I started I then took another 2 months off so I'm pretty sure I'm hella rusty but again sorry I'm pretty sure it might be a little confusing cause I sorta had an inception thing going on a flashback within a flashback.? Ya feel? But again sorry please continue to review and thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are the best people's :)


End file.
